


He Did Not Know

by seltay



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltay/pseuds/seltay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story about 'What if'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Did Not Know

They shook the ladies hand and both gave her a small smile. 

“Well at least I was on TV.” The woman was giving a fake smile but she tried to have a convincing attitude.

Rhett patted her on the back lightly, “That is a great attitude. You played with heart and you were fun having up here.” 

Link shook his head in full agreement. He started to undo his tie, “Really, you had some good banter. We have had to really pull the weight in past episodes with some of the players. I am glad you were the last one for season. We are going out with a bang!”

“Oh this was the last one ever?”

Rhett looked down at Link, “Well I hope that it isn't. We are going in for a meeting after this airs to talk shop. Sh though, that is top secret.”

Rhett looked at her and winked.

Few of the producers came and started talking to the woman. Rhett and Link took the opportunity and started to head off the main stage.

They headed to their dressing room. A few of the producers and models always thought it was a little weird that they shared almost everything. With a few weeks in filming most saw that it helped in many ways. They were always spot on with their jokes and timing. Both were able to get guests to open up and even be silly on camera. So most thought, ‘if it isn’t broken, don’t try and fix it.”

Mashawn Nix was waiting for them in their room.

“Hey guys, good job!” She pointed to the couch indicating they needed to sit.

“I will be right back I need to use the washroom.”Link passed her with hurried steps. Rhett chuckled at his best friend.

“Even after a whole season he still needs to pee after taping.” Taking a seat he looked on to the Co-Executive Producer . “So what brings ya down here?”

With a soft smile she spoke to him, “ Well after the showing of this episode NBC will know if it wants to continue. They have been on the fence all season. However the ratings have been blowing the others out of the water. I really don’t see the ratings being the problem. They are still unclear on the hosting position.”

“What ya mean?”

“They really did budge on having you both on. At first they were not going to do it. Link was very convincing though. He said that you both would only work together. When he said that you both came up with the plan that he emailed, they thought a duo might be a great new spin.” As Mashawn went on to explain how she was so surprised by NBC’s decision and the plan that “apparently” both had come up with, Rhett sat there with confusion riddling his mind.

Link came out and took his seat next to Rhett. He had his goofy smile on. “I really feel good about this . I think they are going to want us for a long time.”

Mashawn and Link went on to talk for a while, but Rhett was trying to make sense of what she had said. He didn’t even see her leave.  
He was gently shook by Link, “Hey brother you ok?” Rhett looked over at him and could only stare at him

“Rhett man, you have been way to quiet. What’s going on?” 

“Nothing, I think I am just tired.” 

Link nodded and stretched out over the couch. 

“Yeah, it was nerve wrecking today.” Reaching out Link patted Rhett’s knee, “Hey at least we are going camping in a few days. We will know our future with NBC, then take off to become nature.” Rhett finally laughed.

“Me, nature.”

Link laughed at Rhett’s joke. “Yeah that. Let’s head on out, k?”

The two co hosts got up and changed for their trip home. Rhett stayed quiet and kept to his thoughts. 

Saying goodbye Rhett went to his wife and children to only think about what his best friend had done for him.

After the airing of the show Link and Rhett found themselves in the big office for NBC Universal. Being nervous and worried was all for not. They had gotten a deal, a two year contract. Rhett and Link walked out with the goofiest smiles on their faces. Years of making off the wall videos and music had truly paid off. Now they were tv stars, legit tv stars.

They walked into the elevator and watched the door close. Rhett pushed the main garage button and turned to Link.

“Thanks man.”

Link nodded, “Yeah thanks to you too. We are going to really do great. This is awesome.”

Rhett shook his head, “No thanks to you, and only you.”

Link shot his gaze to Rhett and looked worried. “What ya gettin at?”

“I know what you did for me. You made it possible for us to be together for the show. “ Rhett brought his hand up to Link’s shoulder, “Because of you we have the best job. You came up with an idea and got a whole company on board. I know they just wanted you. You did it all. Made them understand that we are a team. “ 

 

Rhett hugged Link, tears brimming, daring to fall at any moment.

A soft ding rang through the lift. As the doors opened Rhett slowly let go of Link.

When Link walked out he turned and looked at his friend.

“Really, it was deal or no deal for me with the big wigs.” 

Rhett’s booming laughter could be heard through the whole garage.


End file.
